Time de Coulson
Após Phil Coulson se recuperar de seus ferimentos ganhos antes da Batalha de Nova York, Melinda May criou um time para investigar casos que a S.H.I.E.L.D. ainda não havia classificado. Quando a HIDRA saiu das sombras para a luz durante os eventos do Levante da HIDRA, eles acionaram o Protocolo Odisséia e apagaram todas as provas online de sua existência, desaparecendo. O time foi efetivamente dissolvido quando Coulson se tornou o novo Diretor da S.H.I.E.L.D., enquanto se realocavam para sua nova base de operações, o Playground, para começar a reconstruir a S.H.I.E.L.D. como os principais membros da organização. O time foi temporariamente reunido quando Coulson precisou da ajuda de Grant Ward para derrubar uma base da HIDRA no Ártico, apenas para ser permanentemente dissolvido quando Ward os desertou após a missão. História Time de Coulson Algum tempo após a batalha de Nova York, Melinda May reuniu um time de agentes para ficar de olho na recuperação de Phil Coulson para Nick Fury. Coulson, entretanto, acreditava que tinha sido ele quem havia juntado o pequeno time de agente altamente treinados para lidar com casos que ainda não haviam sido classificados. O time originalmente consistia de Coulson, Melinda May, Grant Ward (um especialista para derrubar Coulson caso necessário), Leo Fitz (um técnico para reprogramar o cérebro de Coulson) e Jemma Simmons (para reparar o corpo de Coulson).Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.17: Turn, Turn, TurnAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot .]] O time foi enviado primeiramente para investigar um super-humano, Mike Peterson, que conseguiu sobreviver a explosão de um prédio, e um grupo hacktivista, chamado Maré Crescente, que parecia possuir informações. Skye, membro da Maré Crescente, se encontrou com Peterson para avisá-lo sobre a S.H.I.E.L.D., dizendo que eles encobrem eventos envolvendo super-heróis e que ela pode ajudá-lo, o que ele recusa. Mais tarde, Skye é abduzida por Coulson e Ward e interrogada em seu avião. Ela não cooperou inicialmente, mas eventualmente revelou o que sabia. Após visitar a cena da explosão, o time de Coulson foi capaz de recriá-la e saber que foi causada por outra cobaia explodindo por causa do Extremis. Enquanto tentava coletar informações para o time, Skye foi sequestrada por Peterson, que agora fugia das autoridades. O time de Coulson foi capaz de rastreá-los e subjugar Peterson, sem causar danos massivos, enquanto impediam um assassino enviado pela Dr. Debbie. Com Peterson sob custódia da S.H.I.E.L.D., Coulson ofereceu a Skye um lugar no time e eles partiram para investigar um 0-8-4. Peru no Peru]] Skye foi integrada ao time de Phil Coulson como uma consultora e a próxima missão do time foi no Peru. Sua missão era rastrear um "objeto de origem desconhecida" ou "0-8-4". O time chegou e rapidamente percebeu que o objeto era uma peça de tecnologia esquecida da HIDRA alimentada pela energia do Tesseract. Coulson se encontrou com uma antiga aliada, Camilla Reyes, e levou o time dela a bordo do avião. Dentro do avião, Reyes traiu Coulson e planejou tomar a arma da HIDRA para si mesma, para poder destruir os rebeldes peruanos. O time em disputa se uniu, utilizou cada um de seus talentos, e nocauteou os homens de Reyes. Reyes foi colocada sob custódia. Skye enviou uma mensagem para outro membro da Maré Crescente, confirmando que ela havia se infiltrado no time de Coulson. O Diretor Nick Fury mais tarde se encontrou com Coulson no Ônibus e o repreendeu pelos danos ao avião e o lembrou do risco que Skye representa.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.02: 0-8-4 O Contato com Skye.]] A S.H.I.E.L.D. então procurou por um de seus contatos, o Dr. Franklin Hall, que foi sequestrado por seu antigo parceiro de pesquisa e CEO da Quinn Worldwide chamado Ian Quinn. Seus soldados utilizaram um aparelho de gravidade no comboio da S.H.I.E.L.D. que estava transportando-o. Quinn queria utilizar Hall para tomar o controle da gravidade do planeta ao construir um gigantesco gerador de Gravitônio. Phil Coulson e seu time foram para Malta. Skye se ofereceu para infiltrar a mansão de Quinn durante sua festa para que Coulson e Grant Ward pudessem resgatar Hall. Skye fez Quinn acreditar que ela estava traindo a S.H.I.E.L.D. para a Maré Crescente para fazê-lo baixar a guarda. Entretanto, Coulson descobriu que Hall planejou sua própria fuga e queria destruir o gigantesco aparelho, acreditando que ninguém deveria possuir a tecnologia. Coulson o avisou que fazer isso mataria milhões. Houve uma discussão violenta, o que levou Coulson a ser forçado a deixar Hall para morrer ao cair no meio do gerador. Coulson ordenou que o Gravitônio fosse guardado sob alta segurança e fora dos registros na Geladeira. A S.H.I.E.L.D. não percebeu que Hall ainda estava vivo de alguma maneira, mas preso dentro do Gravitônio.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.03: The Asset Akela Amador com Akela Amador no Ônibus.]]Após uma série de roubos através do mundo que eram quase impossivelmente premeditados, Phil Coulson e seu time investigaram e descobriram a identidade do ladrão: sua antiga protegida Akela Amador. Coulson presumiu que ela estivesse morta e não acreditava que ela pudesse se virar contra a S.H.I.E.L.D. O time quase a alcançou, mas ela conseguiu escapar. Melinda May resolveu lidar com o problema sozinha ao encontrar o quarto de hotel de Amador. Coulson a alcançou e descobriu que ela estava sendo chantageada através de um Implante Ocular de Raio-X. O aparelho também possuía uma bomba a prova de falhas caso ela se rebelasse. Coulson a levou para o Ônibus e roubou sua conexão para que Grant Ward pudesse tomar sua próxima missão. Ward invadiu o Edifício Todorov e descobriu um misterioso desenho de giz. Leo Fitz retirou a bomba enquanto os outros trabalharam para remover a câmera do olho direito de Amador. Coulson alcançou quem ele acreditava ser a mente por trás dos roubos de Amador conhecido apenas como o Inglês, mas o homem foi rapidamente morto através de um aparelho semelhante ao de Amador. Coulson e Ward foram deixados para se perguntarem quem estava por trás de seus roubos. Amador foi levada embora por soldados da S.H.I.E.L.D.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.04: Eye-Spy Projeto Centopeia Quando o pirocinético e registrado no Índice Chan Ho Yin foi sequestrado de seu apartamento em Hong Kong por uma mulher chamada Raina, o time foi enviado para investigar. Chan foi levado a um laboratório próximo onde Debbie conseguiu extrair plaquetas resistentes ao fogo do sangue de Chan. As plaquetas permitiram que o elemento Extremis do Soro Centopeia fosse estabilizado sem os efeitos explosivos. Tendo conseguido o que queriam dele, Debbie ordenou que Chan fosse drenado, matando-o. Mas antes que isso pudesse acontecer, Chan foi liberto por um time de extração da S.H.I.E.L.D. liderado por Phil Coulson e pelo Agente Kwan Chen. Infelizmente, Chan (agora utilizando o nome de "Chama") estava cansado da interferência em sua vida, e matou Kwan. Chan então confrontou Debbie e Raina. Raina abandonou Debbie, deixando-a para ser incinerada por Chan. Raina escapou, mas o laboratório foi destruído quando Chan detonou por uma overdose de Extremis. Antes da destruição do laboratório, a consultora da S.H.I.E.L.D. Skye conseguiu extrair alguns arquivos da central do edifício, o suficiente para dar à S.H.I.E.L.D. alguma direção em suas atividades.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress Batalha de Greenwich Após a Batalha de Greenwich, o time foi enviado para Londres para limpeza. As peças de tecnologia dos Elfos Negros deixadas para trás após a batalha foram coletadas pela S.H.I.E.L.D., e os danos foram restaurados durante a noite. Após a limpeza, o time foi chamado para investigar um relato sobre um estranho artefato descoberto em um pinheiro norueguês que possuía mais de 5000 anos. O artefato em questão era um pedaço do Bastão Berserker, uma arma Asgardiana que dava ao utilizador força sobre-humana. Havia sido roubado por um casal pertencente a um grupo pagão de ódio. (Basicamente, eles eram obcecados com qualquer coisa Asgardiana.) O time consultou um professor de mitologia nórdica, Elliot Randolph. Foi ele quem lhes contou sobre os poderes do bastão. (Incluindo o concedimento de força ao utilizador, o bastão também "emitia uma luz em seus lugares mais sombrios", significando que ele traria memórias de coisas que o utilizador tinha tentado esquecer a todo custo. Um exemplo é quando o Agente Grant Ward segurou o bastão, ele lembrou de visões de sua infância e seus irmão) Eles também souberam que o bastão havia sido quebrado em três partes, o que criou uma disputa entre o grupo de ódio e o time de Coulson para encontrar as três partes. A segunda parte foi recuperada pelo Professor Randolph nas catacumbas de Sevilha, Espanha, mas foi roubado pelos paganistas. Foi durante esta procura que o Agente Ward segurou o bastão e foi submetido a seus efeitos. O Professor foi colocado sob custódia pelo Agente Phil Coulson, que, durante o interrogamento, descobriu que Randolph era o Berserker original que segurara o bastão pela primeira vez. Randolph também revelou a localização da terceira e última parte do bastão, que estava em um monastério na Irlanda. Quando o time chegou com Randolph, eles perceberam que, uma vez que a localização do pedaço havia sido revelada, os paganistas chegaram lá primeiro. O líder dos paganistas deu uma facada no peito de Randolph, e uma luta entre os dois grupos começou. Após a lutar acabar com os Agentes Melinda May e Ward vitoriosos, o time enviou o bastão para a Geladeira, e ficaram em um hotel por alguns dias antes de retornarem para o Ônibus.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well Sequestro de Coulson trabalhando para a S.H.I.E.L.D.]]Edison Po foi tirado da Penitenciaria Federal Havenworth por um esquadrão de Soldados Centopeia. Eles o levaram para o novo laboratório da Centopeia em Oakland, Califórnia, onde Raina o atualizou no status do projeto. Po determinou que a S.H.I.E.L.D. representava uma ameaça que precisava ser cuidada. Ele armou uma armadilha para a S.H.I.E.L.D. com três soldados Centopeia esperando. Entretanto, a S.H.I.E.L.D. havia recrutado Michael Peterson, que havia passado pelo processo do Soro Centopeia. A presença de Peterson virou a mesa para os soldados Centopeia, mas também deu a Po e Raina a inspiração para um plano de ação. Raina sequestrou o filho de Michael, Ace, e ameaçou matá-lo se Peterson não seguisse suas instruções. Acreditando que a Centopeia queria trocar Peterson por seu filho, Phil Coulson acompanhou Peterson no local da troca em Long Beach, Califórnia. Não vendo outra maneira de salvar seu filho, Peterson traiu Coulson por Raina. Após colocar seu filho em segurança, Peterson tentou se redimir de suas ações retornando para salvar Coulson, mas foi aparentemente morto em uma explosão. Raina escapou do local com Coulson em um helicóptero. Ao deixar o local, Raina explicou para Coulson que seu interesse verdadeiro era na natureza da misteriosa ressurreição de Coulson após sua "morte" antes da Batalha de Nova York, já que aparentemente essa era a chave do "Estágio Três" dos planos desconhecidos do Grupo.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.10: The Bridge A S.H.I.E.L.D. procurou em todos os lugares por Coulson. Uma operação do time de Coulson sob a direção da Agente Victoria Hand apanhou o criminoso internacional Vanchat, que havia negociado com o Projeto Centopeia no passado. Entre as informações recebidas de Vanchat, além de um estudo independente das finanças de Vanchat feita por Skye, a S.H.I.E.L.D. determinou a localização de várias operações da Centopeia ao redor do mundo, além da localização de Coulson no Deserto de Mojave. Enquanto times da S.H.I.E.L.D. atingiram simultaneamente várias localizações da Centopeia ao redor do mundo, o time de Coulson foi para o Mojave para resgatar Coulson. Após subjugar vários soldados Centopeia, Coulson foi localizado e Raina foi levada sob custódia.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.11: The Magical Place A Casa de Hospedes ]]Após os eventos do sequestro de Phil Coulson, a S.H.I.E.L.D. se interessou em encontrar o Clarividente. O Time de Coulson embarcou em um trem na Itália no qual um grupo de segurança da Cybertek estava enviando uma encomenda para Ian Quinn. Skye e Leo Fitz rastrearam a encomenda da Cybertek até a mansão de Quinn, onde, no porão, Skye foi confrontada por Quinn, que revelou que Mike Peterson está vivo, tendo sido mantido em uma Câmara Hiperbárica. A encomenda da Cybertek continha uma perna protética de tecnologia de ponta que Quinn encaixou na perna direita amputada de Peterson. Quinn então atirou em Skye duas vezes no estômago e deixou-a para morrer enquanto Peterson escapou. A S.H.I.E.L.D. então invadiu a mansão e Quinn foi preso. Skye, entretanto, foi abandonada perto da morte e foi temporariamente sustentada ao ser colocada na câmara hiperbárica de Peterson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S. Skye foi rapidamente levada para um Centro de Traumas da S.H.I.E.L.D. para salvar sua vida. Os médicos só conseguiram estabilizá-la, o que forçou Coulson a levá-la para a instalação da S.H.I.E.L.D. onde foi revivido. Os Agentes John Garrett e Antoine Triplett embarcaram no Ônibus para levarem Ian Quinn mas ao invés disso ajudaram o time de Coulson a recuperar a droga que o reviveu na "Casa de Hóspedes", que era anteriormente uma instalação secretamente em um local confidencial previamente associada à S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson, Grant Ward, Garrett e Fitz entraram e encontraram o local equipado com explosivos após nocautearem os dois únicos guardas. Fitz conseguiu encontrar a droga, enquanto Coulson encontrou uma sala com a marcação T.A.H.I.T.I. Fitz voltou para o Ônibus para entregar a droga enquanto Coulson explorava a sala. Lá dentro, Coulson encontrou mais da droga além de descobrir que a droga vinha da parte de cima de um cadáver humanoide de pele azul. O time conseguiu sair antes da instalação explodir, mas Coulson correu para impedir que Fitz desse a droga para Skye, devido ao que havia visto na sala T.A.H.I.T.I. Fitz conseguiu dar a droga para Skye rápido o suficiente para salvá-la.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. Retorno de Lady Sif A S.H.I.E.L.D. foi convocada para investigar uma leitura de energia no deserto consistente com a chegada iminente de um Asgardiano. Eles encontraram Lady Sif, que havia vindo para a Terra atrás de Lorelei, uma criminosa Asgardiana que havia viajado para a Terra procurando escravizar a humanidade. O time de Phil Coulson e Sif viajaram para um bar de motoqueiros que Lorelei estava usando como esconderijo, mas após uma curta batalha, Lorelei enfeitiçou o Agente Grant Ward e escapou com ele. O par viajou para Las Vegas, onde Lorelei aprendeu muito sobre os governos da Terra com Ward, e usou estas informações para formular uma dominação mundial. Entretanto, Ward informou Lorelei da ameaça representada por seu time, e juntos, os dois se infiltraram no Ônibus em uma tentativa de matá-los. Lorelei enfeitiçou Leo Fitz, que por sua vez isolou o resto do time enquanto Ward tomou o controle do avião. Entretanto, os planos de Lorelei foram arruinados antes mesmo de começarem, já que ele subestimou a ameaça representada por Melinda May, que distraiu Ward de Sif enquanto Lorelei duelava com ela. Sif superou Lorelei no combate, silenciando-a com a coleira. Os enfeitiçados foram libertos do controle de Lorelei imediatamente. Sif levou Lorelei de volta para Asgard, onde ela provavelmente voltou para a prisão.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.15: Yes Men Caçada ao Clarividente , Felix Blake e Jasper Sitwell no Ônibus]]Após os Agentes John Garrett e Antoine Triplett serem atacados em um retiro da S.H.I.E.L.D. pelo antigo Agente da S.H.I.E.L.D. Mike Peterson (agora indo pelo nome de Deathlok), Phil Coulson convidou eles, Victoria Hand, Felix Blake e Jasper Sitwell para irem ao Ônibus para caçarem o Clarividente . Os agentes foram divididos em para perseguirem diferentes candidatos ao Clarividente. Antes que Sitwell pudesse tomar parte na missão, ele recebeu ordens do Diretor Nick Fury para ir para o ''Estrela da Lemúria''. Felix Blake e Melinda May foram enviados para a casa de repouso Ponte da Tranquilidade para procurarem por Thomas Nash que era um homem catatônico que afirmava ser psíquico. O par entretanto encontrou Deathlok e Blake foi seriamente ferido por ele. Antes de Deathlok escapar, Blake conseguiu colocar uma Esfera Rastreadora nele. A S.H.I.E.L.D. concluiu que Nash é o Clarividente devido a presença de Deathlok junto com a falsificação de seu histórico na casa de repouso. Um time da S.H.I.E.L.D. convergiu para a próxima localização de Deathlok que era uma pista de corrida de cavalos abandonada. Enquanto isso Triplett e Jemma Simmons permanecerem no Hub com Hand. O time encontrou Deathlok novamente, mas ele fugiu para o esgoto logo após ser encontrado. O time no entanto descobriu uma sala secreta onde Thomas Nash, que era um homem em estado vegetativo com um suporte de vida que tinha que falar por um computador, estava escondido. Nash se rendeu e se vangloriou que, como o Clarividente, ele sempre os assistiria. Quando ele disse que o Projeto Centopeia mataria Skye, Ward lhe deu um tiro no peito, matando-o. Ward foi preso por suas ações e acusado por Coulson de estar trabalhando com o Clarividente ao atirar em Nash para desviar a atenção da verdadeira identidade do Clarividente.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning Levante da HIDRA O time de Coulson começou a discutir entre si após Phil Coulson e Skye perceberem que o Clarividente era na verdade um agente da S.H.I.E.L.D. com um alto nível de acesso que estava prevendo as ações das pessoas por ter acesso à seus arquivos da S.H.I.E.L.D. Quando Leo Fitz descobriu a linha telefônica secreta de Melinda May, ele contou para Skye que contou para Coulson enquanto ele interrogava Ward. May tentou incapacitar Fitz com uma I.C.E.R., mas foi presa em uma armadilha no alvo das armas de Coulson e Skye. Enquanto discutiam sobre seus segredos e lealdades, Victoria Hand redirecionou o Ônibus para o Hub para matá-los. Hand acreditava que o time de Coulson era formado por agentes dormentes da HIDRA, pois o Levante da HIDRA havia começado, e no Hub com ela só haviam quatro agentes que ela acreditava serem leais. John Garrett possuía dois VANTs da S.H.I.E.L.D. caçando-o, mas ele telefonou para Coulson que pilotou o Ônibus e o salvou. May foi nocauteada e colocada na detenção com Ward enquanto Garrett embarcou. Eles assumiram que Hand era o Clarividente quando Skye descobriu uma mensagem secreta comandando que os agentes da HIDRA ao redor do mundo atacassem. Quando o time de Coulson chegou no Hub, eles decidiram encontrar Jemma Simmons e Antoine Triplett já que haviam sido enviados para lá como consultores sobre o Deathlok. Triplett e Simmons provaram sua lealdade à S.H.I.E.L.D., mas Hand estava certa de que Coulson era um traidor. Ward convenceu Coulson que se Hand fosse o Clarividente, ela não teria acesso aos segredos e armas que eles haviam procurado em suas várias missões; por isso, Skye criou um disco rígido criptografado com as informações. O time se separou entre Ward e Skye e Coulson com os outros e Garrett para libertar Simmons e prender Hand. Garrett acidentalmente revelou ser o Clarividente e um agente da HIDRA quando tentou forçar Coulson a matar Hand ao demonstrar que sabia informações sobre ele e Raina que Coulson não havia revelado para ninguém. Enquanto Garrett tentou fazer com que May e Coulson fossem mortos por outros legalistas da HIDRA, Skye e Ward iniciaram uma explosão que os salvou. Hand prendeu Garrett. Enquanto ela o levava para a Geladeira, Victoria Hand foi morta por Grant Ward, outro agente dormente. Ward libertou Raina de sua prisão enquanto o time de Coulson acessava as perdas da S.H.I.E.L.D. para a HIDRA. Glenn Talbot telefonou para enviar pacificadores para o Hub, então o time de Coulson fugiu e encontrou Providência, uma base secreta de Nick Fury. Eles conheceram Eric Koenig enquanto Garrett e Ward invadiram a Geladeira por suas armas e para libertar seus prisioneiros, incluindo Ian Quinn e Marcus Daniels. Quando Koenig contou para o time de Coulson que a HIDRA capturou a Geladeira, Skye contou para Ward a localização de Providência. Ward e Garrett descobriram que Raina não conseguia acessar o Disco Rígido, então Ward foi para Providência para recuperar os códigos ou a própria Skye.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence O time de Coulson se separou para procurar Marcus Daniels; May pariu pois Coulson não confiava nela e Ward e Skye permanecram com Koenig para encontrar outros fugitivos. Ward matou Koenig para manter sua lealdade em segredo, mas Skye encontrou o corpo. Ela embarcou no Ônibus com ele mesmo assim, sabendo que ele era um agente da HIDRA pois queria descobrir seus motivos. Ela descobriu que ele queria acessar o disco rígido. Enquanto isso, os outros lutaram contra Blecaute e descobriram sobre o relacionamento de Coulson com Audrey Nathan, a violoncelista e obsessão de Daniels. Após derrorá-lo, eles encontraram o Ônibus e os outros desaparecidos.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness Quando Fitz encontrou o corpo de Koenig e Simmons fez uma autópsia, os membros do time deduziram que Skye foi abduzida e que Ward era um traidor. Então, Glenn Talbot veio para Providência com os pacificadores, guiado até lá por Maria Hill. Após conversar com Coulson, Hill decidiu ajudar o time de Coulson a escapar de Talbot e recuperar Skye. Ambas as tarefas foram concluídas, mas não antes de Ward e Deathlok conseguirem os códigos que queriam do disco rígido.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal Na manhã seguinte, o time de Coulson resolveu invadir a Cybertek para descobrir tudo que pudessem sobre Deathlok. Na Sede da Corporação Cybertek, May e Coulson descobriram que Garrett era o Deathlok original. Eles também descobriram o Quartel General da Barbearia. Indo para Cuba, Fitz e Simmons encontraram o Ônibus em um local separado da Barbearia, mas foram capturados por Ward. A bordo do Ônibus, Fitz atacou Garrett com um PEM, quase matando-o, mas deixando Ward com raiva o suficiente para ejetar Fitz e Simmons do Ônibus para o oceano em um Contêiner Médico. Quando o resto do time de Coulson atacou a Barbearia, o Agente da HIDRA Kaminsky os esperava com o Bastão Berserker e um time de Soldados Centopeia.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag Batalha na Cybertek O time de Coulson conseguiu escapar de Kaminsky e destruiu o Quartel General da Barbearia quando May tomou o Bastão Berserker e destruiu as colunas de sustentação do edifício. O time utilizou um programa criado por Skye para encontrar o Projeto Centopeia no Novo México e liderar um ataque contra eles lá. Enquanto isso, Nick Fury resgatou Leo Fitz e Jemma Simmons, antes de ir ajudar na batalha ao prover Coulson com o Protótipo de Arma da Armadura do Destruidor. Após derrotar Garrett e Ward e libertar os reféns, incluindo Ace Peterson, o time de Coulson recebeu uma nova missão de Fury: reconstruir a S.H.I.E.L.D. com Coulson como Diretor e o Playground como quartel general.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End Enquanto Coulson reconstruia a S.H.I.E.L.D., o time cessou a existir e foi integrado à organização. Temporariamente Reunido Phil Coulson queria resgatar Deathlok da HIDRA e encontrar o Cetro então ele reuniu Grant Ward com Melinda May, Leo Fitz e si mesmo para invadir e liderar um Ataque à Instalação de Pesquisa da HIDRA no Ártico. Jemma Simmons se voluntariou para a missão, afirmando que suas habilidades médicas seriam necessárias já que a HIDRA estava desmontando Deathlok; ela possuía o motivo oculto de querer utilizar uma Bomba Estilhaçante para matar Ward. Skye abandonou o Pós-Vida, com a ajuda de Gordon, para se juntar ao time para resgatar Lincoln Campbell que também foi capturado pela HIDRA e estava na Instalação de Pesquisa da HIDRA no Ártico. Ao ver a chegada de Skye, Ward notou que o Time de Coulson estava reunido. Entretanto, as tensões eram extremamente altas; Ward tentou dar uma descrição sobre como Sunil Bakshi era seu espião na instalação, mas tinha medo de dar as costas aos outros enquanto falava. Ele explicou que sentia por suas ações e buscava redenção; ninguém acreditou nele. Coulson dividiu o time em duas partes: uma para o resgate, outra para desabilitar a base para Robert Gonzales atacar. Durante o assalto, Simmons acidentalmente matou Bakshi com sua Bomba Estilhaçante quando ele defendeu Ward. Coulson e May conversaram enquanto Coulson fugiu para acessar os computadores da HIDRA para localizar o Cetro. Peterson e Campbell foram resgatados e levados para o Playground. Enquanto isso, Ward desapareceu; ele mais tarde telefonou para Coulson e disse que não queria ser preso novamente.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen Propósito O objetivo do time é lidar com casos sobre-humanos que a S.H.I.E.L.D. não havia classificado e são comumente chamados para lidar com casos envolvendo eventos sobre-humanos ou sobrenaturais. O time também possuía um objetivo secundário designado pelo Diretor Nick Fury e conhecido apenas por Melinda May; a observação do Agente Phil Coulson após sua ressurreição. Habilidades Cada membro do time possui seu próprio conjunto de habilidades que contribui para o time. Antoine Triplett e Melinda May sendo os especialistas em combate do time, Leo Fitz e Jemma Simmons os Cientistas, e Skye a auto-proclamada "Hacktivista" do time. Membros Membros Finais Membros Anteriores Relacionamentos Aliados * S.H.I.E.L.D. (Primeira Encarnação) ** Nick Fury - Diretor ** Maria Hill - Vice-Diretora ** Victoria Hand † ** Felix Blake ** Kwan Chen † ** Eric Koenig † ** Billy Koenig ** Streiten ** Shaw ** Anne Weaver ** Tyler ** Mack ** Jazuat * Sif * Akela Amador - Antiga Inimiga tornada Aliada * Arqueologista * Elliot Randolph * Deathlok - Inimigo sob coerção da HIDRA, agora Aliado Inimigos * HIDRA ** Jasper Sitwell † - Antigo Colega da S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Projeto Centopeia *** John Garrett † (Clarividente) - Antigo Colega da S.H.I.E.L.D. tornado Inimigo *** Grant Ward - Antigo Colega de Time tornado Inimigo *** Raina † *** Ian Quinn *** Debbie † *** Inglês † *** Brasa † *** Edison Po † *** Kaminsky * Policia Militar de Perú ** Camilla Reyes ** Perez ** Lopez ** Nahui † ** Cusi † ** Vilca * Paganista Nórdicos ** Petra Larsen ** Jakob Nystrom * Cybertek ** Sofia † ** Carlo Mancini † ** Luca Russo † * Tobias Ford † * Donnie Gill * Seth Dormer † * Lorelei * Marcus Daniels † Referências Categoria:Times Categoria:Times da S.H.I.E.L.D.